The Real Rugrats Life Revival
by celrock
Summary: The sequel to DemonAloisTrancy's story, The Real Rugrats Life. It's been twenty-five years since Thomas Krapotkin got his fame and fortune on the hit TV show Rugrats. Now, twenty-five years later, after living a quiet life for roughly fifteen years since their spinoff failed, will the next generation of the Krapotkins, Norberts, and rest of the crew be thrown back into it all again
1. Prologue, Again?

Author's Note: While I was writing the first chapter of the story I recently released called, Zack's Birthday Surprise, I heard on Twitter from one of my friends that Rugrats is indeed, officially getting a revival according to a Facebook post released by Cheryl Chase, the voice of Angelica Pickles, and likewise, I've been inspired to start another alternate universe (AU) story, based off another story on this site, actually, technically, a sequel to that story, but the summary and a few flashbacks seen in this first chapter slash prologue here will hopefully give you a better idea as to what's going on. I'm sure I'll post another author's note at the end of this first chapter, but for now, let's get started.

The Real Rugrats Life Revival

Summary: The sequel to DemonAloisTrancy's story, The Real Rugrats Life. It's been twenty-five years since Thomas Krapotkin got his fame and fortune on the hit TV show Rugrats. Now, twenty-five years later, after living a quiet life for roughly fifteen years since their spinoff failed, will the next generation of the Krapotkins, Norberts, and rest of the crew be thrown back into the sometimes not so glorious life of television with a revival of their original series? Read this story and follow the journey ahead, for the next generation, as the legothy returns.

Disclaimer: All original characters on the set belong to Klasky Csupo. All characters off of the set belong to DemonAloisTrancy, except for the offspring and some of the pairings, which belong to yours truly. Not sure how else to put the disclaimer here, so should somebody show up that's brand new in a future chapter, I'll state such in an author's note at the start of the chapter, since this story will be updated for the most part as the revival happens, and the prequel to this story only got two chapters posted at the time I'm posting this sadly, having a long way to go before it reaches its climax. Oh, but I can safely state that Jesse Barrow belongs to Jesse Barrow Stories DEAD, Rosie Hall belongs to Nairobi-harper, and Peter Albany belongs to TCKing12. Okay, let's get started with the prologue slash first chapter then.

Chapter 1, Prologue, Again?

It had been many years since the cast and crew of Rugrats, and its spinoff series of All Grown Up had long since left the Klasky Csupo studios in California, and moved off to other parts of the country to grow up, get married, and start families of their own, all of which, with offspring of their own too. Only a few short months ago were Thomas Krapotkin, his mother Diane, along with Phillip and Lillian Macarthur and their mother Elizabeth were called back to California for a special twenty-five year reunion called On the Orange Couch Interviews, where they literally, sat down together on an orange couch at The Splat studios, a programming block on one of Nickelodeon's sister channels, that had been airing their original series late at nights for quite sometime at this point. Thomas had been so busy up in Pittsfield, Massachusetts, with his wife Silvia and his two boys, Darin and Keenan, working as the head writer for the town's newspaper to really give this much thought, until he received the invitation in the mail, and received a phone call from his mother that she was invited back for this special reunion too, to honor twenty-five years since they began work on Rugrats.

Thomas wasn't sure about going, but luckily, he had remained in close contact with Charlie Norbert over the years, who encouraged him to go. Sadly, he had gotten an invitation to the orange couch interviews too, but between his mother having hip replacement surgery, and his wife Natalie, who played Nicole on the All Grown Up spinoff series, in fact, that's where they originally met and later, dated in high school after their life of stardom was long behind them where they were concerned, with her expecting a second child any day now, he sadly, had to turn down the invitation. Thomas was a little disappointed to learn this, but at least his mother, Phillip and Lillian Macarthur, and their mother would be there, though Lillian was now married, making MacArthur her madon name, but that was beside the point.

They traveled to California back in June of 2016 for the interviews, and it went quite smoothly, even though at points, Phillip, Lillian, and Thomas, while they had some vague memories of their time on Rugrats, because of so little they were at the time, many of their memories were very fuzzy come the twenty-five year reunion, and they were thankful to have their moms at this event to help answer a lot of the questions asked. They got through the taping of these interview segments, which the director, somebody who's name nobody could pronounce who worked for The Splat stated they would air in August during special marathons of their show, featuring episodes hand chosen most specifically by Elizabeth and Diane, since they had the most memories of the episodes filmed way back in the day.

Sure enough, two months later, everybody was gathered around in their respected homes, watching the special night of marathons and the interviews, introducing their children to what they did as young kids. This was especially moving for Natalie, who sadly, had a miscarriage at the time of the interviews, leaving her one and only daughter Melinda, to remain an only child, while for the Krapotkins, poor Thomas was dealing with his father, who had gone into the hospital just a few short days before the interviews were scheduled to air. Turns out the computer programmer known as Stuart Krapotkin had contracted a serious case of Pnewmonia, and it was uncertain how much longer he'd have to live.

And just like that, on the second night of the interviews airing, Thomas's father died, and it was a very hard weekend for him, his wife Silvia, and their young boys, Darin and Keenan. No matter, the grieving process came, and after the funeral was done and his stuff was gone through, everybody more or less, went back to their normal lives. Daycare started up for the kids, and everybody went back to their respected jobs. Little did they know though, that Angelica AdelaideCowhoon, who still lived in the California area, and who did join Thomas, Diane, Phillip, Lillian, and Elizabeth for the interviews, had been very busy speaking with Director Csupo and Co-director Klasky for quite sometime post these interviews, about the possibility of bringing the series back for a new generation.

"You do have two daughters, perfect for playing the part of you, and you'd make a fine Charlotte." Director Klasky said to Angelica one fall morning at one of their meetings, as Angelica had grown up and taken on a job at working as a stage hand for the Nickelodeon company, and continued doing some acting on the side, playing Lori Loud in a few episodes of Nickelodeon's newest show, The Loud House when her regular actress couldn't do the part.

"I suppose so, but, what are we thinking of doing? A made for TV movie? A reboot of the series? Will this follow us as adults and our kids playing themselves?" Angelica asked, just as Director Csupo held up a hand to stop her.

"No miss. We're reviving the original series, but obviously, you're too old to redeam your original role as Angelica, thus, perhaps either your daughter Zabrea, or your daughter Camden, could fulfill the role." Director Csupo explained.

"I'll have to speak to my daughters about doing this, but I bet they'd be thrilled to follow in the footsteps of their mommy." Angelica squealed with delight, as the nearly thirty-year-old blond lepped out of her seat at the conference table in excitement.

Quiet meetings continued like this throughout September and October, making sure that Nickelodeon was certain about this revival, before Angelica agreed to go on to Facebook one night in early to mid November, and seeing to contacting their other formal cast members of the show, to see if there was an interest in bringing everybody back. Though while Angelica, along with her husband Brody, and two daughters, Zabrea and Camden stayed more or less in the area, eager to do this program, everybody else had moved on to different lives. The Norberts now lived in the state of Ohio, where Charles sold eyeglasses, and his wife Natalie was a stay at home mom with their two-year-old daughter Melinda, Phillip, and his wife Whitney, who played Wally on the spinoff series fifteen years ago, lived in Florida. Whitney worked at Macy's while Phillip taught Chemistry at a community college in the area, and they had a daughter, also around age two named Danielle. Thomas lived in Pittsfield, Massachusetts, with his wife Silvia Weller, who owned her own hair dresser, and they had two young boys, one-year-old Darin, and three-months-old Keenan. And Lillian, who was pregnant with her first child, was married to Jesse Barrow. They, too lived in Florida not too far from Phillip, only Lillian taught English at the same community college as her brother, and Jesse played tuba in a local band. Lillian was expecting two boys, who she planned on naming Keith and Kelly.

And as for the other people who came on to the show later on, they too had moved off, gotten married, and worked in jobs far different from the TV studios, so on that night in mid November, when Thomas was sitting down, post him and his wife getting their boys to bed, he was taken by surprise when he stumbled upon a status update on Angelica Adelaide Cowhoon's Facebook wall.

"It's official. I've spoken with Director Csupo and Co-director Klasky, two people I've known since I was very little, and it looks like they're interested in bringing back Rugrats for a new generation. They'd like to see how this series might play out for a new generation with today's technology, and I personally think it might be great to give my daughters the same opportunity I had as a child growing up." Angelica wrote in her post.

Thomas just leaned back in his computer chair, staring in shock at his computer screen. For starters, one of the reasons why their spinoff series was canceled roughly fifteen years ago was not only because their parents were all distraut over the fact that their kids grades were slipping in school, and Thomas recalls getting teased by kids who were envious of him getting to leave school for several days at a time to shoot several All Grown Up episodes, but what really pulled the plug was towards the end of shooting season five, Angelica Adelaid went into a deep spout of depression. Charlotte and Andrew reported to the crew that she had begun cutting herself, and they had to put her into a mental institution. In fact, she was seeking treatment during the recording of the final episode produced, Golden Boy, hince, the main reason why she didn't show up in that final episode of the show, and to this day, rumors were still posted online claiming that Angelica killed herself at age thirteen, since many knew that's what got their series canceled, starting that stupid bogus Rugrats theory that blew Thomas's mind to this very day.

" _Well, maybe with all of us finally returning, we can finally prove that stupid theory wrong, now that people will see that Angelica never did take her own life at age thirteen like so many people thought._ " Thomas thought to himself, just as he heard footsteps come into the room.

Startled, he turned around in his chair to see his wife Silvia in the doorway. Her bright red hair flowing down her back, as she stood there, wearing a dark blue bath robe. He met Silvia long after the show ended, as while the girl they got to play Rachel was nice, some girl who originally had pink hair named Rosie Hall, they never really hit it off. Heck, they hated one another on set, and it took the jaws of life to get Thomas and Rosie to get along during episodes where she played a major part, like Rachel, Rachel, Lost at Sea, the beginning scene of RV Having Fun Yet, etc.

"Something wrong Thomas?" Silvia asked, a look of concern spread across her face.

"I wouldn't say something, wrong, persay. Here, read." Thomas said, motioning for his wife to come closer to his computer screen to read the Facebook post put up by Angelica.

She read it quickly and shortly afterwards, she had the same shocked look on her face as her husband had five minutes prior.

"So, let me get this straight. They want you guys to come back, playing the parents of the original characters, and bringing our children on bored to play well, you as a toddler?" Silvia asked.

"I guess. Gosh, it's been so long since I last spoke to Director Csupo. I'm going to have to look up his phone number and give him a call tomorrow on my coffee break and see what's really going on." Thomas said, standing up from his chair and leaving his study to head to the master bedroom to start getting ready for bed.

"I don't know, what do you think about this?" Silvia asked, crawling into her side of the bed.

Thomas finished brushing his teeth at the sink and changing into his pajamas, as he then crawled into bed next to his wife and snuggled up next to her.

"I honestly don't know. I mean, I was such a nervous wreck as a child. I remember the whole experience while being fun, it was also, agonizing at points. Thankfully Charles Norbert Junior and I hit it off pretty well, and I became a stronger person as a result, but let's face it. I never really, well, you know, got to just, enjoy being a little kid. By the time we finished shooting Rugrats, I more or less, started school, and while lots of kids thought what I got to do was pretty special, there were times I got teased in school as well, because people were envious of me. It was especially bad in middle school when I returned to shoot All Grown Up, and while I'm sure this revival will bring us plenty of money, so my quitting my job at the paper to go back into acting, as I portray the role of my father, Stu Pickles on the series, as I'm assuming that's probably what they'll want me to do, I just don't know if I want to put my boys through the pressures of television life." Thomas explained worriedly to his wife.

"Hmmm, well things from what it looks like are still in the early stages of development here. It's not like a final casting call has been made yet. If I were you, see about having a telephone meeting with Director Csupo and see what they're interested in doing." Silvia suggested.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Thomas said, as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

The following day at his coffee break, Thomas did an online search for Director Csupo and found his current phone number. He gave him a call at the studios out in California, and to his surprise, he answered on the third ring.

"Hello?" Director Csupo said into the phone.

"Uh, hello, Director Csupo. Not sure if you remember me, but I'm, Thomas Krapotkin. I played the adorable Tommy Pickles on your show so many years ago." Thomas said into the phone.

"Yes, I was just thinking about you. I take it you saw Angelica's posting on Facebook that Nickelodeon has greenlighted our revival to bring the show back." Director Csupo said.

"Yes, yes I did. Quite the shock I must say." Thomas said.

Meanwhile, during their conversation, Director Csupo had pulled up Thomas's Facebook page, and was taking a look at the pictures of him, his wife and his two boys.

"Oh how perfect! You have two young boys? Darin and Keenan? And I see here that your dad died earlier this year. I'm very sorry for your loss. We had heard, and wanted to attend the funeral, but Klasky and I have been very busy as I'm sure you might have guessed." Director Csupo said.

"That's okay, I understand, and thank you. Yeah I was hoping my father would have pulled through the Pneumonia, but sadly, this wasn't the case." Thomas said with a frown.

"So, would you be interested in returning? We'd love it if you'd play Stu Pickles on the revival, and it looks like your oldest son Darin here is just the right age to play you, Tommy, as a toddler." Director Csupo said.

Thomas thought about it for a few minutes. He didn't want to disappoint the man, but at the same time, he'd have to see to resigning from his job at the paper, packing up his family, moving back to California from Massachusetts, and so on. The man still had his moments of anxiety as an adult, and all of this preparation sounded so overwhelming to him at that moment, that the dark haired twenty-five-year-old news reporter nearly had a heart attack right then and there in his chair.

After several minutes of silence from the other end of the phone, as Thomas had started hyperventalating into a paper bag at this point, Director Csupo spoke up.

"Thomas Krapotkin, are you still there?" Director Csupo said into the phone.

Thomas caught his breath and spoke up.

"Look, Director Csupo, I'm going to need some time to think this over. I know for sure I probably can't even quit my job before the end of the year, as it's already mid November and the holidays are just around the corner. May I please have some time to think this over and discuss things with my wife?" Thomas asked.

"Sure thing. We're not planning to start production on whatever we're planning to release, whether it be a made for TV movie or the first episode until January of 2017, so take the next couple of months to think it over, and in the meantime, we'll be in touch." Director Csupo said.

The two of them exchanged contact details, like phone numbers and email addresses, and saw to ending their call. And over the next couple of months, Director Csupo and Co-director Klasky saw to speaking with the Norberts, MacArthurs, and everybody else who had worked on the show prior, to see who was interested in coming back, and who wasn't. In early January of 2017, an in person meeting would take place in California at the Klasky Csupo studios, for everybody to reunite, and the signing of permission slips and contracts to take place, before the real work on the Rugrats revival, began.

And this, ends chapter 1 and the prologue.

Author's Note: To tell you the honest truth, I'm honestly not sure if DemonAloisTrancy was going to cover both, Rugrats and All Grown Up in her story, or just Rugrats, but I felt it only fair to cover the time spent working on the other series, since at twenty-five, the characters would have more memories of their work on All Grown Up, with very vague, fuzzy memories of their work on Rugrats at this point. Again, I hope I didn't get anything as uncannon or off putting in this story, DemonAloisTrancy, if you are reading this, feel free to leave a review and find me elsewhere to talk about this and what you wanted to do with the prequel so I can make sure to get things more correct when examining flashbacks in future chapters so I don't get anything wrong. And just as I'm updating my other story, A Finster House Divided as updates to the situation it's parodying in my real life come along, this story here will be updated as more news comes out about the Rugrats revival that's happening, and obviously as the made for TV movie and or episodes air, it will play out similarly to how the original story of DemonAloisTrancy's did, as we look at how things go for these characters behind the scenes. So chances are the next chapter will let you all know if indeed, Darin Krapotkin will be playing Tommy Pickles in the revival where Fan Fiction is concerned, and so on. For now, thanks for reading, and at some point down the road, this story will see another update, once more info about the real revival is released. And in the meantime, be looking for updates to other ongoing stories, and releases of other new stories in my regular universe of the Celrock and Rugrats Fan Fiction universe, to come soon!


	2. Not Happening, Just a Rumor

Author's Note: Yes, originally, I wasn't planning to post another chapter in this story until sometime in 2017, but sadly, and yes, you'll better see why I say sadly come the end of the chapter, looks like at this time, this story will be reaching its unfortunate climax for now. I'll explain the real reasoning behind the premature climax at the end of the chapter, for now, let's see how it plays out with the characters.

Chapter 2, Not Happening, Just a Rumor

Between Thomas's phone conversation with Director Csupo and the start of the new year, things took a turn for the worst. However, before they really took a turn for the worst, it was the night before Thanksgiving day, when Charles and Thomas were having one of their evening phone conversations, when it came up.

"I don't think you should wait until Christmas to tell your boys about the possibility of them getting to be on television." Charles said.

"Why not?" Thomas asked.

"Well, what if something ends up not working out. Christmas is suppose to be a jolly time of year. I'm planning to tell our daughter Melinda at our Thanksgiving feast tomorrow, I suggest you do the same." Charles suggested.

"Well okay, I suppose so." Thomas replied, as the dynamic duo saw to wrapping up their phone conversation and saw to turning in early for the night, as both of them had a lot of Thanksgiving food preparations to see to the following day.

Thanksgiving day came, and the Norberts and Krapotkins sat down to eat at their Thanksgiving table, where food, feasting, and some of the biggest smiles that ever hit their offspring's faces would be displayed before their lovely parents, as soon as their kids received the exciting news.

"Guess what Melinda, remember seeing that old TV show your daddy starred in as a little boy?" Charles asked his daughter in between bights of turkey and stuffing.

Melinda smiled up at her daddy, eager to hear what he had to say.

"Well after Christmas, you might just get an opportunity to be on TV, just like I was when I was little. Doesn't that sound exciting?" Charles asked.

Melinda squealed excitedly, as the little girl, all covered in cranberry sauce, climbed out of her booster seat at the table, ran up to her daddy, and gave him a huge hug, smearing cranberry sauce all over his shirt. Natalie was watching from the side lines, so pleased that her one and only daughter was excited about this possibility of getting to be on TV, just like she and her husband did when they were little, even though Natalie didn't do it until she was in middle school, it would still be a great experience for their daughter to partake in, and they were pleased to see her taking this news so well.

At the Krapotkin's house, there were similar reactions, only because Thomas was too nervous to try to tell his kids the big news, he let Silvia spill the beans.

"Guess what boys." Silvia said in between fork fulls of her pumpkin pie for dessert.

Darin and Keenan stared across the table, waiting eagerly to hear what their mother had to say.

"You two might get a very special opportunity to star on TV, just like your daddy did when he was a little boy." Silvia said excitedly.

Keenan, being only three-months-old, simply smiled, not sure how else to react, but his older brother Darin, giggled excitedly and smiled up at his parents. He had watched his daddy' old show Rugrats on DVD, and always longed to get to be on TV just like he was, and now, it looks like his wish might finally be coming true, or though he thought.

Everybody enjoyed their Thanksgiving feast, though thankfully, the Norberts and Krapotkins were the only ones at this time to spill the beans to their offspring, as come the following day, everybody would be in for a huge unpleasant surprise.

Thomas never did well in large crowds, so on Black Friday, he chose to enjoy his day off from work, by staying indoors, and enjoying some peace and quiet. Realizing that he and his wife and kids would have to fly from Massachusetts to California in early January, he thought he would look into the price of flights, before things got more so hectic during the holiday season. Before going to one of the airline sights though, he decided to take a glance at Facebook, when something pecurior caught his eye. Glancing at Angelica Adelaide Cowhoon's page, he noticed something was missing. It took him a couple of glances at the page to realize what post was no longer there, and then, after doing a double take, it hit him what was no longer up there. That post he saw a couple of weeks back concerning the Rugrats revival had been deleted. Just to be sure, he even Googled the post, and the Google search brought up the post and claimed it had been removed. No sooner had he saw this, when Silvia, who had just put the boys down for a nap, walked into his study. Thomas stared up at his wife, who looked worried, as he appeared as if he had just seen a ghost.

"Something wrong dear?" Silvia asked.

"Yeah, either Angelica's Facebook page has been hacked, or something's not adding up here. Take a look." Thomas said, motioning Silvia to glance over at his computer screen, where he pulled up Angelica's Facebook page, where the posting about their show had been deleted.

"I can't believe this? What do you think could be going on?" Silvia asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know." Thomas replied.

"Do you think maybe you ought to give Angelica a call and see what's up?" Silvia asked.

Thomas thought about it, but he wasn't all that sure about contacting her by himself, even though while she played an antagonist on the series, off camera, she was one of the sweetest little girls he had ever met.

"Maybe I'd better talk to Charles about this." Thomas said, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket, and calling the moble number under the Norbert's entry in his phone, keeping fingers crossed he wasn't interrupting their Black Friday shopping.

Lucky for him, Charles answered on the third ring.

"Hi Thomas, Happy Black Friday." Charles said happily into the phone.

"Happy Black Friday to you too, but I don't know how much longer it's going to be a happy one." Thomas remarked.

"Awe come on Thomas, don't tell me you forgot your credit card, or left your son's Christmas presents on the roof of the car again." Charles said.

"No worries Charles, you know very well that I never go out on Black Friday, the crowds are too much for me to handle. Besides, my boys are taking a nap. Did you look at Angelica's Facebook page?" Thomas asked.

"Yeah, the posting about the revival of our childhood series has been deleted, why do you ask?" Charles said.

Thomas just sat upright, shocked at what he just heard.

"You knew about Angelica deleting the post and didn't tell me? Why?" Thomas asked angrily.

"I didn't want to upset you on your Thanksgiving weekend. I was going to wait and tell you next week, when Director Csupo would be back in his office again so we could sort this all out." Charles said.

"Forget Director Csupo for the moment Charles, who we really need to speak with is Angelica. Only, I'm a bit too nervous to call her by myself." Thomas said.

"Want me to do a three-way call?" Charles asked.

"Could you, please?" Thomas begged.

"Sure thing, give me a moment." Charles said, as he went into his phone, and saw to initiating the three-way call to Angelica's cell phone.

As the guys sat there and waited for Angelica to answer, they thought back to their childhood. Sure, she played the mean, spoiled little antagonizing brat on the show, but off camera, she was the sweetest girl they had ever met. Thomas recalled this one time when they went to a bowling ally to shoot one of their episodes. The noise of the loud bowling pins falling down scared him, and he was even more scared when he had to crawl back behind the pins during the episode itself. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to be his brave character for this one, that is, until right before it was their cue to shoot the first scene that took place at the bowling ally, as the episode actually started at home, where Thomas did recall having fun with the bowling ball, though at first seeing a bowl with wholes in it did make him a little bit nervous. Before shooting these difficult scenes at the bowling ally, while Angelica had the Cynthia doll she used in the show, she had another doll that was a plush doll, where you could squeeze the stomach who she named Cecile.

"Here Thomas, squeeze Cecile's stomach for good luck." Angelica encouraged, as the one-year-old toddler took her dolly in his tiny hands, and squeezed her stomach like it were one of those stress balls.

Squeezing the dall helped him to feel better, and gain a boost of confidence, as he prepared to take on another scary episode of their TV show. Angelica made sure to bring Cecile to every time she was appearing in an episode, and to Thomas's relief, it helped him through some difficult times. He especially found Cecile and Angelica helpful when they were shooting their first movie, and those scenes they shot in the forest, nearly left him shaking nervously. He also didn't like how he had to play a wolf in an episode after that, and wanted to play the kitty cat, that Charles, known as Chuckie on the series was getting to play. He also needed several pushes to do the chasing scene at the beginning of that, Brother's are Monsters episode, much to his dismay. Cecile helped him through that ordeal as well, just as Thomas helped Charles figure out how he should act in an episode they shot not long before going to the bowling ally, where he was suppose to be afraid of slides. Charles in actuality, loved slides, and was having a hard time with this one, until Thomas tried to climb up the slide, and reacted just like we see Charles character of Chuckie reacting at the opening sequence of that episode. However, this moment when Charles was trying to not upset Thomas reminded him of that one episode they shot after finishing production on their second movie in Paris, when they went on a train, and they had to solve the mystery of Chuckie's missing WaWa. Off camera though, Thomas kept getting motion sickness on that train, and to this day, he couldn't bring himself to ride trains, and preferred to travel by car or airplane whenever possible. Also in actuality, he was more frightened of the shadow guy than Charles was, but come shooting of the episode, he had to be brave Tommy, but recalling how scared he was of the shadow guy off camera helped him to not shake Chuckie up, as Charles was pretty good at acting in character by this late into the series, so Thomas could read cues pretty well. Angelica even told him before they shot another scene on that train to imagine he was in a favorite place, and he'd make it through the scene just fine. He did, and they finally got through this double length episode that went on to become, Murmer on the Ornery Express. And now, after all she did to help them get through that show as tots, she was going to possibly stand them up? Thomas was really hoping that her account had been hacked, but he'd soon find out, this wasn't the case at all.

"Hello?" Angelica said after the phone had rung five times, and she finally answered it.

"Hello Angelica, it's me, Charles. Happy Thanksgiving." Charles said.

"Well, Happy Thanksgiving to you too Charles." Angelica replied.

"Uh, this is Thomas, I was brought into the call too. Listen, uh, what's up with your Facebook? We think you might have been hacked or something." Thomas said.

"Hacked? Oh don't worry Thomas, my account was never hacked." Angelica replied.

"Oh, well then, if it was never hacked, then why did you take down the posting you put up about the revival of Rugrats, our old show we did as little kids?" Thomas asked.

Angelica just burst out laughing.

"You seriously took my posting seriously?" Angelica said with a giggle.

"Well yeah! Thomas even spoke with Director Csupo. Is there something you'd like to tell us Angelica?" Charles asked.

"Okay okay, I had spoken with Director Csupo, and we had agreed on bringing the show back, provided I paid ten-thousand dollars up front for startup costs. Well in the last week, my father Andrew ended up needing emergency eye surgery, as one of his retinas detached, causing me to have to put the money I had in savings towards paying for his surgery, since the insurance he's now on post retirement doesn't cover really expensive surgeries." Angelica explained.

"So let me get this straight. Because you don't have the money to pay for the show, you took down the posting because it's not going to happen now." Charles said.

"Yep. You also ought to know something else. I lied. I never had ten-thousand dollars in the first place, and my father's eyesight is just fine. I only pulled some strings because I was getting tired of being behind the scenes as a stage hand at Nickelodeon Studios, and I wanted to be in the spotlight again." Angelica said.

Thomas and Charles just sat there in shock. That sweet little girl they knew from their childhood, was acting just like her character on the show.

"How could you do this?" Thomas asked, angry and surprised at her actions.

"Do what? Act in character?" Angelica asked teasingly.

"You use to be so nice to us. You would share cookies with us at break time, and you gave Thomas one of your dolls to help comfort him when he'd grow scared before shooting some of the more difficult episodes. Now look at you, nearly thirty-years-old, and you're acting no better than your character on the series." Charles snapped angrily.

"So what's wrong with that?" Angelica asked.

"Do you know what your rumor has caused? I told my boys yesterday about the possibility of them getting to star on TV post the holidays. They're going to be so disappointed when I must break the horrible news to them. How dare you go start rumors like that, just because you're missing your childhood career. Why don't you just, grow up Angelica." Thomas snapped into the phone.

"Oh look look look, Thomas is acting like that baby he once played on TV." Angelica cackled teasingly.

"Well at least Tommy wouldn't have the decency to go start spreading rumors like that, and I thought you were better than that too. You've changed Angelica, and not for the better, and I've never been so disappointed in you in my entire life." Thomas said in a disappointed tone to Angelica on the phone.

"Well sorry Thomas and Charles, but times have changed. No, I'm not the same little girl you knew off stage when we were kids, so get use to it." Angelica replied.

At this point, neither Thomas or Charles wanted to put up with her lame excuses anymore. Without saying another word, they disconnected the call and immediately, blocked Angelica on Facebook.

"How could she do this to us Charles? Spread a ridiculous rumor like this and get our hopes up for nothing." Thomas asked.

"I don't know Thomas, but one thing's true, this is something her character on the series might have done." Charles remarked.

"Well, come Monday morning, whether Angelica has said anything to Director Csupo or not, I'm going to give him a call at my coffee break, and tell him the truth, whether she likes it or not." Thomas said.

"That's good." Charles said, just as he heard Melinda crying in the distance.

"Well Thomas, I'd like to talk longer, but I believe Melinda is up from her nap. Better go break the bad news to her." Charles said with disappointment in his voice.

"And as soon as my boys are awake, looks like I'll have to do the same." Thomas said.

"Good luck." Charles said.

"Thanks, you too." Thomas replied, as the dynamic duo hung up their cell phones and saw to facing the music.

Charles went into Melinda's room to get her up from her nap. She needed a diaper change, so he quietly saw to changing her diapers, before taking her over to the rocking chair, where he sat down with his daughter in his lap, let out a sigh, and saw to telling her the disappointing news.

"Melinda, sweetheart, daddy has some sad news to report. It looks like at this time, you're not going to get to be a big TV star after all. Turns out this whole thing was nothing more than a rumor, and I'm terribly sorry for getting your hopes up for nothing." Charles said apologetically to his daughter, who's innocent eyes and smile looked very disappointed.

The little girl began to cry, burying her face into her father's shoulder, and while it wasn't often that Charles shed tears, except when he was little and playing his character of Chuckie on the show, he was so heartbroken about having to tell his daughter the disappointing truth of the matter, that he, too, started crying, and the two of them, sat there and cried together for several minutes. Later on, Natalie was filled in on the whole ordeal, and while she didn't burst into tears, she was extremely disappointed upon receiving the news.

She also contacted Phillip and Lillian, and both of them were thankful they hadn't said anything to their families yet, as they were waiting until Christmas, the same held true for Daniel, Cyndi, and Kimberly, who all played Dil, Susie, and Kimi on the series respectively, but there was one other person who went through the same difficulties as Charles, and who'd also have to face the director, and break the bad news to him, Mr. Thomas Krapotkin.

After Darin and Keenan awoke from their nap, Silvia and Thomas carried their boys into the living room and sat down on the couch, Silvia holding Keenan and Thomas holding Darin. Thomas took a few deep breaths to get himself calmed down, before delivering some of the most difficult news to his boys, as the last thing he ever wanted to do was upset them, especially after just a hair over twenty-four hours prior, he had gotten their hopes up, now thanks to a stupid rumor, it was all for nothing. However, as a father, he wasn't about to lie to his kids, so once he was ready, he did the most difficult thing he had ever done.

"Darin, Keenan, you know how yesterday at dinner, I told you we might get to be on TV together. Well, sadly, I was wrong. Today I found out, that we're not going to be going to the big TV studio after all. At least, not right now. It was all a rumor, and I'm sorry for having to disappoint you like this." Thomas said, seeing the looks of disappointment on his two boys faces.

Keenan even blew a rathberry at his father.

"I don't blame you Keenan, though the person who deserves the rathberry right now is Angelica Adelaide Cowhoon. Had I not already blocked her in my phone, I'd Facetime her right now so you could give her that rathberry." Thomas commented.

"Agreed." Silvia added, as they placed their boys into their playpen and saw to heating up Thanksgiving leftovers for dinner.

"I can't believe it Keenan, I'm not gonna get to be on TV, just like our daddy was when he was little. I've never been so sad in my entire life." Darin said.

"Yeah!" Keenan added, as the two boys started crying, and the toddler and his infant brother, hugged one another, and cried in one another's arms for several minutes.

For the rest of the holiday weekend, Thomas and Charles felt just awful about having to disappoint their children, even though they had to tell them the truth, because it was the right thing to do. Unfortunately, this would be a part of life that as parents, they'd have to face, and they only hoped that when they confronted the head producers, they were angry at the right person, and hoped Angelica would get what was coming to her.

Monday finally came around, and soon, while Thomas usually looked forward to his coffee break at the Newspaper office, on this particular day post his Thanksgiving vacation, it was one coffee break he was dreading. He got out his cell phone and punched in Director Csupo's number.

"Well hello Thomas how was your Thanksgiving?" Director Csupo asked.

"Not so good. Found out we've been jipped." Thomas replied.

"Whatever do you mean?" Director Csupo asked, confused.

"Well, you should know that I do seriously believe Angelica Adelaide Cowhoon played her role of the evil Angelica Pickles for way too long on TV. The character has rubbed off on her, as we've all come to find out that she not only posted the revival to her Facebook page as a rumor, but know that money she promised you and co-director Klasky? Don't expect to see it anytime in your current lifetime. Sure she might tell you that she needed it to pay for her father's eye surgery, but the truth is, she didn't have the money to begin with. She was just doing it to gain attention, something her character on the series would have done." Thomas explained angrily into the phone.

"I can't believe this? That sweet little girl we worked with for so many years, has proven to be an adult trader with her rumors?" Director Csupo snapped angrily into the phone.

"I'm afraid so. Please, don't be mad at me or anybody else who worked on the team, and just know that if you ever do decide to want us to return to the studios to revive my childhood show I starred in, or even bring us on board to do a spinoff, featuring our characters as adults, with our kids playing their kids, I'm all for that idea as well." Thomas said.

"Well we'll have to think about it. Money is tight at the moment, and sadly, the network that carried the show hasn't done very well in a while, because they've more or less, run our rival show of Spongebob into the ground, along with other shows that lack the quality of the show you starred in as a kid. If their parent company of Viacom should go bankrupt, we're screwed, because I happen to know that nobody else is interested in picking up the original series you starred in as a kid, or any subsequent spinoffs." Director Csupo replied.

"I understand. I just, wanted to let you know what was going on, so you could go take care of what needed to be done as soon as possible." Thomas said.

"I thank you for bringing this serious issue to my attention, and not to worry, I'll take care of it from here. For now, I do hope you and your family have a blessed and joyous holiday season, and take care." Director Csupo said into the phone, before they saw to wrapping up their conversation, as Thomas's coffee break was nearly over, and he'd have to see to getting back to work shortly.

Post concluding their phone call, while at the time, Director Csupo was no longer Angelica's boss, because she was working as a stand hand for Nickelodeon, not exactly his studios anymore, he did contact her boss with the news he had recently learned from Thomas Krapotkin out in Massachusetts, and angered by this ridiculousness, come lunch time that day, Angelica's boss handed her a pink slip, and she was fired right then and there on the spot.

"Fired? I am, fired?" Angelica asked in surprise, nearly breaking down in tears.

"Yes mam, you're fired." Her boss replied.

"But why sir?" Angelica asked.

"For spreading rumors about potential programming on our network. We do not allow that here. And if you think you're ever going to star in another Nickelodeon or Klasky Csupo production after what you did, I wouldn't count on it mam. Now get out of here before I have to see to having Security escort you off of the primases and putting a restraining order in place." Her boss said, as Angelica quickly gathered up her things, ran off to the daycare where her daughters spent the day, and took them home.

"Why did you get us early from daycare mommy?" Zabrea asked.

"Mommy doesn't have a job anymore sweetheart. Mommy messed up, big time, and made too big of a mess to fix it. Hopefully, we won't end up so poor that we have to live in the castle on the miniature golf course, but regardless as to what happens, we'll always be together, and, you still love me, right?" Angelica said, about ready to start crying again, as she turned into the driveway, her makeup running down her face.

"Yes mommy, me and Camden love you very much." Zabrea said, and as soon as Angelica had her two daughters unbuckled from their car seats, they gave her a huge hug.

And so, while it was a very sad Thanksgiving holiday weekend for everybody, eventually, everybody got over it and got back to their regular lives, and deep down, Thomas was in a way, fine that this gig didn't work out, as now his two boys would get something he didn't get as a small toddler, and that's, getting to live, the simple life, of being a kid.

The End

Author's Note: Sorry to have to end this story so soon, and on such a sour note I might add, but I do hope everybody reading this sees what spreading rumors can lead to. It leads to nothing but heartache and disappointment, and I felt so terrible for the Norbert and Krapotkin's offspring in this story. But yes people, I saw last week that the Facebook posting that Cheryl Chase had posted about the Rugrats revival had been deleted, proving once again, that as far as we know right now, the possibility of Rugrats returning is just another rumor, and it also proves that some people, are more like the characters than we thought. Sure, in her Orange Couch Interviews on The Splat, she mentioned that like Angelica, she had a sweet tooth, but sadly, I've found out after what she pulled on Facebook, she's more like Angelica than I thought, and that makes me feel very disappointed. Not to worry though, I may have my Angelica moments, but if there's one thing I don't do, is spread rumors. Yes, I assure you, I'll continue to bring you all great new and ongoing stories on Fan Fiction in this fandom, and that's the truth, not a rumor, I promise. Thanks for reading and reviewing, and have a nice day.


End file.
